Recueil d'OS : Apprentis sorciers, écrivains en herbe
by Eejil9
Summary: Comment réagiraient nos amis sorciers s'ils se lançaient dans l'écriture d'un roman ? Tout dépend sans doute de leur personnalité... Recueil d'OS.
1. Un moldu nommé Albert

**Quand Pansy Parkinson se change en écrivain en herbe. Petit OS sur Harry Potter, parce que l'idée m'est venue et qu'elle m'a fait rire. N'hésitez pas à laisser en review vos sentiments, vos remarques, vos conseils. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent naturellement à J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Pour lire cette histoire en musique, je ne saurais que vous conseiller la chanson "Paperback Writer" des Beatles.**_

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était cachée dans un coin peu fréquenté de la bibliothèque. Elle utilisait une plume spéciale, qu'elle trempait dans une encre spéciale, pour écrire dans un journal qu'elle avait protégé à coups de charmes, et même de maléfices.

Si elle dissimulait ses activités ainsi, ce n'était pas sans raison.

Elle écrivait un roman moldu.

Oui, la grande Pansy, fière élève de Serpentard, amie des sang-purs les plus virulents, écrivait un roman moldu.

Elle n'appréciait pas forcément ces imbéciles dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques : ils étaient stupides, la plupart du temps. Et totalement dépourvus de sens pratique. Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils faisaient mieux que les sorciers, Pansy n'en avait pas l'ombre d'un doute : écrire des livres. Peut-être que, n'ayant pas de magie pour pimenter leur quotidien, ils utilisaient d'autres moyens, et développaient ainsi leur imagination bien au-delà de ce dont les sorciers étaient capables. Pansy raffolait de la littérature moldue.

Ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça. Au sens littéral du terme. Pansy avait passé un dimanche après-midi chez une vieille tante, ou était-ce une cousine ? Comme dans la plupart des familles de sang-purs, son arbre généalogique était si touffu qu'elle s'y perdait elle-même. Quoi qu'il en fût, la vieille femme était un peu gâteuse et totalement désordonnée. Pansy passait devant une bibliothèque quand un livre lui tomba sur la tête. Ce livre était étrange : il était imprimé sur du papier très fin, et non du parchemin. Et les images de la couverture étaient totalement immobiles.

Un livre moldu.

La vieille tante la convainquit que, si le livre l'avait heurtée, c'est que le destin voulait qu'elle le lise. Pansy s'ennuyait – la vieille tante n'était pas très intéressante – et elle se plongea dans la lecture.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un livre pût faire un tel effet. L'auteur moldu créait des personnages fabuleux, humains ou non, qui voyageaient dans un monde étrange, et vivaient des aventures extraordinaires.

Ce fut le déclic. Pansy n'arrêta plus de lire des livres moldus. Elle était passée maître dans l'art de fixer une couverture d'un livre sorcier sur un livre moldu, sans qu'il fût possible de discerner la supercherie. Elle trempait le trésor dans l'eau pour que le papier se gondolât et ressemblât davantage à du parchemin.

Elle s'inscrit même en cours d'études des moldus, pour mieux comprendre ce qui, dans les livres, était typique des sociétés sans magie, et ce que les auteurs inventaient de toute pièce. Elle prétendit aux autres Serpentards qu'elle allait en Divination. Aucun Serpentard ne suivait les cours de divination, de toute façon.

S'étant gorgée de fantasy, de science-fiction, et même de romans policiers, elle prit sa décision. Elle allait écrire un livre moldu. Elle l'enverrait par la poste, dans une enveloppe-timbrée, à une maison d'édition moldue. Et elle deviendrait un écrivain célèbre. Sous un pseudonyme, évidemment. Il ne fallait pas que cette satanée Granger se perdît dans une librairie pendant les vacances et tombât sur le livre, elle risquait de tout raconter à l'école entière.

Assise dans son coin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais été aussi concentrée.

D'abord, il lui fallait un héros. Les héros des romans moldus étaient souvent extraordinaires, complètements atypiques. Mais Pansy ne voulait pas de cela. Son héros serait le moldu le plus moldu de tous les moldus du monde des moldus. Les personnages de romans avaient souvent les yeux d'un noir profond – qui a les yeux noirs ? Personne. Ils avaient les cheveux soyeux et les traits altiers. Pansy ne savait d'ailleurs pas très bien ce que signifiait altier, en pratique. Non, son héros aurait les yeux marron, les cheveux châtains. Le nez un peu épaté, et le front un peu trop fuyant. Oui, un moldu normal.

Il lui fallait aussi un nom. Pansy savait que « Kevin » était à la mode actuellement dans les maternités non-magiques, mais elle n'aimait pas ce prénom, et elle voulait de l'original. Du normal original. Ravie de son concept, Pansy chercha un nom qui lui convint. John ? trop banal. Henry ? pas assez accrocheur. Elle se rappela soudain le célèbre scientifique moldu, Einstein. Son héros se nommerait Albert.

Elle avait décidé, plutôt que d'envoyer son moldu dans le futur, sur la lune ou une autre planète, de placer ses aventures dans ces mondes médiévaux et fantastiques dont ses auteurs favoris raffolaient.

Maintenant, il fallait que son moldu se perde. Les héros des livres étaient toujours perdus. Pansy songea que les moldus ne devaient pas se perdre autant dans la réalité que dans les livres, puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais rencontré aucun qui fût perdu. Ils avaient ce PGS dont la professeure d'étude des moldus avait parlé, ces appareils envoyés dans l'espace et qui indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Ingénieux, quand même, les bougres. Même si Pansy se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas laissé les appareils sur terre, c'était tout de même plus simple pour passer les messages au GSP.

Trêve de plaisanterie, Albert n'avait pas de SGP, il vivait dans un monde médiéval. Et il était perdu. Dans une lande, oui, c'était original ça, une lande. Elle devait ressembler à l'écosse, mais pas trop. Et il devait rencontrer un peuple de farouches cavaliers à demi-sauvages. Pansy se demanda un instant à quoi ressembleraient les montures des farouches cavaliers.

Elle ne pouvait pas avoir recours aux créatures magiques, car elle n'arrivait pas bien à faire la différence entre les croyances moldues et la réalité. Elle savait qu'ils connaissaient griffons et dragons, mais de manière très incorrecte. Non, elle devait avoir recours au bestiaire moldu.

Des chevaux ? Non, trop surfait.

Des éléphants ? Pansy se rappelait que des moldus montaient des éléphants en Inde. Exotique, mais pas assez original.

Des girafes ? Pansy essaya d'imaginer un homme sur une girafe, et se demanda s'il était possible de tenir dessus. Concluant par la négative, elle se décida à trouver autre chose.

Et là, l'illumination. Des rhinocéros. Les farouches cavaliers monteraient des rhinocéros apprivoisés.

Elle jubilait en écrivant les quelques lignes de la rencontre de son moldu avec les chevaucheurs de rhinocéros, lorsqu'elle fut interrompue de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

\- Pansy ? Pourquoi ris-tu toute seule ?

Blaise. « Un bon nom de moldu, Blaise, pensa Pansy. »

Mais Blaise Zabini était tout sauf un moldu, il les détestait même encore plus que Draco. Et c'était quelque chose.

Pansy ferma brusquement son journal, et saisit le manuel de potions qu'elle avait posé sur sa table pour servir de couverture en cas d'arrivée impromptue d'un membre de sa maison.

\- Je ris seule, mais je ris jaune. En fait, j'ai oublié le devoir que le professeur Rogue nous a donné pour demain.

Et c'était vrai.

Blaise s'installa à côté d'elle, et Pansy feignit de commencer son devoir. Enfin, elle ne feignit rien du tout, elle fit tout simplement son devoir.

Elle enrageait de devoir laisser là son moldu et les chevaucheurs de rhinocéros. Et tout ça pour faire ses devoirs.

Elle serra les dents, et promit mentalement à Albert de le rejoindre le plus vite possible.


	2. Un pavé très sorcier

**Nouvel OS, c'est au tour de Percy de prendre la plume. Les reviews, même négatives, sont à nouveau les bienvenues.**

 _ **Pour lire cet OS en musique, je vous recommande Live to tell the tale de Nightwish, bien que cette chanson n'ait absolument aucun rapport avec le ton de mon OS. Mais il y a un rapport avec le thème, et si ça peut vous faire découvrir quelque chose...**_

* * *

Percy avait toujours rêvé que quelqu'un reconnût son talent. Il aurait tellement voulu sortir du lot, être auréolé de gloire. Que de tous les Weasley, ce fût lui, le plus célèbre. Qu'on oubliât la pauvreté de sa famille, qu'il pût tout masquer par son propre succès.

Alors, en plus du travail scolaire, de son poste de préfet, il avait fait de nombreuses tentatives. D'abord, il s'était armé de ses livres de potions pour inventer une lotion qui empêchait les lunettes de se salir. Le résultat étant mitigé, il se lança dans la rédaction d'un essai sur l'instabilité du ministère de la magie du Burkina Faso, en proposant d'ambitieuses solutions.

Il fut satisfait de son travail, mais bien déçu : personne ne le lut, pas même le ministre en fonction du Burkina Faso, à qui il l'avait adressé personnellement. Il fallait dire que son assassinat par un groupe de rebelles ne l'avait pas aidé. Sur ce, le bâtiment qui hébergeait le ministère du Burkina Faso brûla, et Percy se dit que son essai avait dû se perdre définitivement.

Il décida alors de se lancer dans une entreprise de grande envergure. Il fallait qu'on découvrît son travail. Il avait désespérément besoin qu'on connût son nom.

Il avait décidé d'écrire un grand roman. Un roman fleuve, en dix tomes de mille pages. Il y consacrerait tout son été. Pas plus, à la rentrée, le travail scolaire prendrait à nouveau la totalité de son temps.

Il ne pouvait pas écrire un roman de moldu : il fallait qu'il se dissociât de l'image de son père. Il n'était pas un amoureux des moldus. Percy Weasley était quelqu'un de sérieux, non mais. D'autant plus qu'Hermione Granger lui avait avoué que les moldus, pour dire qu'une chose était facile, s'exclamaient « ce n'est pas sorcier ». Et bien lui, allait faire quelque chose de très sorcier. Vraiment sorcier. Son grand œuvre.

D'abord, il lui fallait trouver un sujet. Un bon sujet. Un sujet sérieux et épique. Il se plongea donc dans l'histoire des sorciers depuis l'Antiquité pour trouver matière à son œuvre. Il choisit la révolte des gobelins de 1612. Il étudia de fond en comble les textes historiques relatant cet événement, et choisit d'y inscrire son héros. Il fallait que son récit fût absolument impeccable sur le plan historique : pas la moindre incohérence ne pouvait être tolérée.

Ensuite, alors que le mois d'août battait déjà son plein, il créa son héros. Celui-ci devait être en tous points... héroïque. Il devait être fictif – sans quoi son roman n'aurait aucun mérite –, il devait être juste, il devait être noble, il devait être brave.

Il commença son roman, non par une plongée dans l'action, mais en relatant une biographie détaillée de son héros. Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux, brillant élève de Gryffondor, et meilleur duelliste de sa génération. Sa baguette unique (comme toutes les baguettes, mais Percy avait besoin qu'elle fût encore plus unique que les autres), bois de poirier, crin de licorne, 36,3 centimètres, flexible, l'accompagnait comme un prolongement de son être exceptionnel. Percy avait personnellement interrogé Mr Ollivander pour que la baguette ait la symbolique qu'il souhaitait, et sa description seule lui prit bien un mètre de parchemin.

Après cette longue description, il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas où allait mener son histoire. Il interrompit donc la rédaction et se mit à rédiger des plans. Des plans en prenant le parchemin format paysage, des plans en prenant le parchemin format portrait. Des plans en tableau, des plans en diagrammes. Il inventa une foule de personnages, gentils et méchants. Surtout pour les méchants, il connut plusieurs jours de dur labeur : il lui fallait un méchant en relief. Vraiment méchant, mais pas inintéressant pour autant.

Il avait décidé que son récit ne serait pas unilatéral – trop inintéressant. Il fallait des gobelins gentils et des gobelins méchants. De bon sorciers et de mauvais sorciers. Le seul sorcier parfait devait être son héros, Percifrais Fisly : il devait intercéder dans le conflit entre sorciers et gobelins, réprimant la sauvagerie de ces derniers tout en revendiquant pour eux des droits.

Une fois les plans terminés, l'avant-veille de la rentrée, Percy reprit enfin sa rédaction. Il rédigea toute la nuit et toute la journée suivante. Au moment de préparer ses affaires pour prendre le Poudlard Express, il avait rempli 45,2 mètres de parchemin.

Pour la première fois en retard sur tous ses devoirs de vacances, il consacra la nuit suivante aux exercices donnés par le professeur Flitwick, et oublia son roman là où il avait entrepris de l'écrire, c'est-à-dire sur son bureau. (Il n'avait pas besoin de bureau pour s'entraîner à lancer des charmes).

/

Deux jours plus tard, Molly Weasley fut prise de mélancolie. Ses enfants, qui remplissaient sa maison de désordre, de bruit et de joie, étaient partis, et laissaient un immense vide. Elle errait donc dans leurs chambres, rangeant les plumes cassées et les emballages de choco-grenouilles qu'ils avaient laissés là.

Arrivée dans la chambre de Percy, elle tomba sur le parchemin. _Percifrais Fisly, le héros d'une paix impossible_ , lu-t-elle en en-tête.

Molly savait qu'il ne fallait pas fouiller dans les affaires de ses enfants. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire. Elle entama donc la lecture du roman inventé par son fils.

Une poignée d'heures plus tard, Arthur, rentrant du travail, trouva sa femme endormie dans la chambre de Percy. Elle avait le nez posé sur le parchemin, et le filet de bave qui sortait de sa bouche avait fait couler l'encre de la description épique de la baguette de ce cher Percifrais.

Arthur la secoua doucement, tout en tentant de lire quelques mots du roman sans mourir d'ennui.

\- Je suis fier de Percy, il est brillant et travailleur, dit-il finalement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est ennuyeux... marmonna Molly.


	3. Mortellement drôle

**Bonjour à tous ! Petit OS sur le thème d'Halloween, un tout petit peu en retard. Quoi que vous en pensiez, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**

 **/**

Drago suait sang et eau au-dessus de son parchemin. Maudit pari. Il avait juré à Théodore Nott qu'il saurait écrire une histoire d'horreur. Une histoire qui fait très peur, qui empêche de dormir la nuit, qui fait entendre des bruits de pas dans les couloirs vides, et qui fait claquer sans raison les portes des dortoirs.

Théodore avait accepté d'en écrire une aussi, promettant que la sienne serait meilleure. Pansy s'était proposée pour choisir la meilleure histoire des deux. Il avait fait le malin, promis six mètres de parchemin pour le lendemain, mais c'était fichtrement plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début.

Pour tout dire, il n'avait encore absolument rien écrit.

Méthodique, il avait commencé par créer une série de personnages, avant de décider de leurs aventures. Il y avait Henry Porter, le petit caïd populaire et sans cervelle. Il y avait Helen Ginger, l'intello sans courage et sans saveur. Il y avait Rupert Wendley, le rouquin trouillard. Il y avait Gina Wendley, la sœur du rouquin, jolie mais stupide. Il y avait enfin Neil Petitfesse, l'idiot du village, mortellement maladroit.

Oui, ces héros étaient parfaits.

Ils devaient tous mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Drago avait esquissé un sourire carnassier, qui s'était vite changé en grimace. Comment faire pour que ces morts soient effrayantes, et pas seulement comiques, où dégoûtantes ?

Cette réflexion l'avait jeté dans des abîmes de perplexité. Avant de le dérouter totalement.

Il avait bien compris que pour effrayer durablement les gens, il fallait qu'il raconte des phénomènes inexplicables et dangereux, qui mettaient en péril ses personnages sans pouvoir être interrompus d'une quelconque manière. Mais à chaque phénomène étrange, il trouvait une explication rationnelle qui désamorçait l'effet de peur : une porte qui claque sans raison ? Un charme ou un maléfice. Un carnet possédé ? Le produit d'un sorcier vraiment doué. Du sang qui gicle sans coup de couteau ? Un sort de magie très noire. Il ne fallait pas que son histoire d'horreur devienne une guide des farces gores et sanglantes à essayer sur ses ennemis pour Halloween. Quoique...

Non, un tel guide, c'est drôle, pas effrayant.

Alors, il s'était dit qu'il allait faire dévorer ses héros par des monstres atroces. Mais à nouveau, les créatures magiques dangereuses existaient réellement, et elles n'étaient pas matière à histoire d'horreur. Non, il fallait plus de piquant. Et s'il créait un méchant très méchant, qui mette ses héros ridicules dans des situations mortelles ? Tout l'effroi viendrait du suspense de sa narration. Oui, voilà la solution.

Drago se mit alors au travail, plaçant ses héros dans un endroit isolé, une superbe forêt obscure en plein hiver, à la merci d'un mage noir malveillant qui avait décidé de jouer avec eux avant de les faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Il se prit à ricaner en les faisant trébucher, hurler de terreur. Surtout Henry Porter. Il serait le premier à mourir, et de la manière la plus stupide possible.

Lorsqu'il eût fini, Drago, à son habitude, fut parfaitement satisfait de son travail. Il le relut à plusieurs reprises, corrigeant quelques traits, mais admirant son incroyable virtuosité. Il imaginait déjà Pansy se jeter à son coup et s'exclamer :

\- Oui, Drago, en plus d'être un sorcier exceptionnel et le plus beau garçon de l'école, tu es aussi l'écrivain le plus talentueux que j'aie jamais lu !

Il ne manquait qu'une chose à son histoire : un titre. Nouvelles réflexions intenses. Drago s'imagina fronçant les sourcils d'une manière ténébreuse et séduisante (en réalité, il paraissait surtout pris de maux de ventre intempestifs). Il fallait un titre effrayant, glauque à souhait, sans l'être trop. Car ce qui est trop glauque est immédiatement ridicule. Le mage noir sanguinaire ? Non. Six héros dans une course contre la mort ? Non, trop banal. Jeu mortel ? Pas mal, pas mal.

\- Jeu mortel ! testa-t-il à haute voix, s'attirant les foudres d'un groupe de Serdaigles travaillant non loin de là, dans la bibliothèque.

Son histoire enfin terminée, il la soumit à Pansy. Celle-ci préféra de loin l'histoire de Théodore Nott, dont les héros, plus intéressants, avaient une angoisse plus communicative.

\- Mais Drago, s'il s'était agi d'une histoire comique, tu aurais gagné haut la main !


	4. Mon Ding le Maudit

**Bonjour à tous ! Je poursuis cette série d'OS avec un texte écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du forum HPF. Le thème était "Monstre"**

 **Un texte à prendre au 42e degré, au moins !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **J'en profite pour répondre à la review anonyme :**

 **Guest : merci pour ta review ! Eh oui, Drago a des talents cachés ;)**

* * *

Voilà, Mondingus Fletcher avait trouvé le filon. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard, il reprit une plume dans ses mains – vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'il avait _écrit_ depuis Poudlard ? Pourquoi écrire quand on vend sous le manteau et qu'on ne déclare rien du tout au Ministère ? Pourquoi écrire quand on vient tout le temps en retard aux rendez-vous, et qu'on a plus souvent besoin de disparaitre que de donner des nouvelles ?

Mais là, c'était l'idée du siècle. Du millénaire, même. Mondingus allait être riche. Très riche. Monstrueusement riche.

Et ça, ça valait le coup d'investir dans une plume. Investir de l'énergie pour la voler, évidemment. Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que Mondingus allait acheter une plume ? Soyez déjà heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas arraché au derrière d'un hibou.

L'autre jour, alors qu'il faisait les poches des moldus dans un cinéma, bien caché sous une cape d'invisibilité bon marché, il était tombé sur une projection d'un vieux film allemand. _M le maudit_ , que ça s'appelait.

En général, il ne faisait pas trop attention aux films qui captivaient les moldus. Lui, c'était le flouze qui le captivait. Sauf que là, ce film, il était vraiment bien. Monstrueusement bien même.

Mondingus avait donc oublié les attraits des poches moldues, et s'était assis sur un siège laissé vacant. Il avait même laissé glisser sa cape d'invisibilité. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas remarqué que la vieille dame derrière lui avait sursauté en le voyant apparaitre. Et quand bien même l'eût-il remarqué, il n'en avait honnêtement rien à faire. Ce jour-là, Mondingus bénit les moldus, leur imagination, et les sous-titres anglais. Parce qu'évidemment, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot d'allemand.

Alors oui, Mondingus n'avait pas tout compris. Mais il avait bien vu que ça traitait d'un méchant tueur d'enfants, qui émouvait les foules. Un tueur psychopathe qui sifflait un air de musique répétitif et angoissant, oui, ça c'était de la bonne recette. De la bonne recette pour faire de grosses recettes.

Et comme les sorciers n'y connaissaient rien au cinéma moldu, il allait pouvoir retranscrire ça, et sortir le plus gros succès de la littérature sorcière de l'année. A lui le top des ventes.

Mondingus saisit sa baguette, et jeta tant bien que mal un sortilège d'autocorrection à sa plume. Voilà qui devrait compenser son orthographe désastreuse que les années avaient encore dégradée.

D'abord, il lui fallait un titre. Un titre qui attirât l'œil, qui éveillât la curiosité des sorciers... Et qui ne fût pas le même que celui du film d'origine. Parce que oui, le plagiat, c'était bel et beau, mais les nés-moldus risquaient de se douter de quelque chose s'ils voyaient « M le maudit par Mondingus Fletcher » sur la couverture d'un livre.

Mondingus se gratta le crâne avec sa plume et se cura le nez.

S'il n'inventait pas son histoire lui-même, c'était bien parce que son imagination était aussi développée que son sens moral. Inexistante.

Mais il fallait un truc vendeur. Un truc fou. Un truc qui fît frissonner la ménagère.

« M, Un monstre au visage d'homme ».

Ouais, ça, c'était de la balle.

Fier de lui, Mondingus se mit à écrire. Il ne s'embêta pas. Il se contenta de résumer l'histoire, tout en prenant bien le temps de décrire les cadavres des enfants monstrueusement assassinés par le meurtrier. Pour rendre l'histoire plus typiquement sorcière, il décida de faire transplaner le tueur après les meurtres, pourtant sauvagement commis au poignard. Encore plus dur de le retrouver, comme ça ! Voilà qui pimentait bien son enquête !

Malheureusement, au beau milieu de sa rédaction frénétique, il lui arriva le pire. Un trou de mémoire. Mondingus se maudit, et dut quitter son taudis. Une fois dans la rue, il se dirigea vers le quartier moldu, et se mit en tête de trouver une boutique moldue vendant des... Comment ça s'appelait déjà ? VDD ?

Heureusement pour lui, il en trouva une rapidement. Il se tapit devant l'entrée, et agita sa baguette.

\- _Accio M le maudit !_

Le DDV au chaud dans son manteau, il retourna dans son immeuble, et s'introduit dans l'appartement de son voisin sans même avoir à fracturer la porte. Ces moldus ne savaient même pas se protéger d'un simple Alohomora... C'était de l'appel à l'effraction, par Merlin !

Il s'agissait maintenant de faire fonctionner le lecteur de VDV, et c'était une sacrée histoire. La télévision, Mondingus savait, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il squattait là. Mais le lecteur de VVD, il n'avait jamais tenté.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si sorcier, et, blague à part, il parvint à visionner son film, en version anglaise, s'il vous plait ! Il se surprit même à prendre des notes... Si la vieille McGo le voyait ! Elle n'en croirait pas ses petits yeux de vieille chouette.

En revenant chez lui, il décida de se représenter lui-même, dans son histoire. Il serait l'un de ceux qui rattrapaient M, le monstre dans les yeux duquel il se plaisait à décrire une démence sans nom. Il serait le plus courageux, bien sûr.

Evidemment, Mondingus passa les aveux du meurtrier. C'était d'ailleurs un moment du film qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Il avait même fait avance rapide en regardant le DVV. La parlotte, de toute manière, il n'aimait pas ça. Il aimait les meurtres, le sang, la folie. Ouais, ça, c'était de la balle ! Les dialogues philosophiques à deux noises, non merci.

Il bâcla un peu la fin. Le policier arrive et coffre le monstre, fin de l'histoire. C'était l'enquête qui était intéressante, surtout dans son aspect le plus sanglant !

Une fois posé le point final, le petit homme ne tenta même pas de se relire. C'était le boulot de l'éditeur, non ? Il se précipita sur le Chemin de Traverse, et se rua dans l'échoppe du seul éditeur qu'il connût.

\- Oui, monsieur ?

\- Ding. Mondingus Fletcher !

\- Bien, monsieur Fletcher, nous allons accorder toute notre attention au manuscrit, et nous vous tiendront au courant.

\- Mais, vous ne le lisez pas tout de suite ?

\- Non monsieur, je ne suis que réceptionniste. Mais soyez sûr que le comité de lecture prendra grand soin de votre travail.

Un peu déçu, Mondingus retourna à ses anciennes magouilles.

Quelques mois plus tard, il reçut un hibou. Il sut tout de suite que c'était l'éditeur – personne ne lui envoyait plus de hibou.

« Cher Monsieur Fletcher,

Nous vous remercions vivement de nous avoir confié votre projet. Nous l'avons étudié avec la plus grande attention. Malheureusement, malgré ses qualités, il ne nous a pas paru convenir à notre ligne éditoriale. Nous regrettons donc de ne pouvoir en envisager la publication.

En vous remerciant de votre confiance et en vous souhaitant d'aboutir dans votre démarche, nous vous prions de croire, Monsieur, à l'assurance de nos sentiments les meilleurs.

Le comité de lecture. [1] »

Monstrueusement déçu, Mondingus versa une petite larme, et déchira la lettre. Puis, il s'en fut, bien décidé à revendre sa plume qui lui avait été bien inutile.

* * *

[1] Librement adapté d'une véritable citation de Gallimard Jeunesse.


	5. D'un coup de plume

**Bonjour à tous ! Après plusieurs mois, voici un nouveau texte pour ce recueil, c'est Ron qui passe sur la table... D'écriture ! Ce n'est pas mon texte le plus réussi, et de loin, mais je l'ai publié sur HPF, il était temps que je le poste ici aussi !**

 **Texte écrit dans le cadre de la Nuit du 20 mai 2016 sur HPF, publié dans le cadre du fanclub "Weasley is our king" pour l'anniversaire de Ron.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ron Weasley avait treize ans. Il était roux, il avait cinq frères, une sœur et des meilleurs amis qui lui volaient la vedette.

Cela pouvait sembler particulier en soi, mais lui, il se sentait carrément invisible. S'il ne passait pas inaperçu, c'était seulement parce qu'il était roux, qu'il avait cinq frères, une sœur et des meilleurs amis qui lui volaient la vedette. Son caractère à lui, personne n'en avait rien à faite. Mis à part, peut-être, pour critiquer le fait qu'il ne mangeait pas proprement. Et encore.

Il avait longtemps cherché une solution. Il avait songé à se teindre les cheveux en violet, pour qu'ils s'accordent enfin avec les pulls tricotés par sa mère. Mais il avait peur de regretter.

Il avait aussi voulu jeter un sortilège d'amnésie puissant à Hermione. Mais sa baguette ne fonctionnait pas, et puis, il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Enfin pas trop.

Il avait voulu devenir dresseur de baleines, parce que c'était encore plus gros que les dragons. Malheureusement, le métier n'offrait pas trop de débouchés.

Il avait songé un instant à battre les facéties des jumeaux, mais même son arrivée fracassante en voiture volante n'avait pas éclipsé leurs exploits, c'était peine perdue.

Il avait tenté d'avoir un comportement irréprochable et de bonnes notes, pour faire de l'ombre à Percy et Bill. Mais il n'avait pas tenu deux jours. En même temps, quand on a un meilleur ami qui s'appelle Harry Potter, c'est plutôt compliqué de ne pas enfreindre douze articles du règlement à chaque quart d'heure.

D'ailleurs, contre Harry, il n'avait rien trouvé. Rien ne pouvait battre celui qui avait lui-même battu le sorcier le plus noir de tous les temps, à un an à peine. En plus, il ne pouvait même pas jouer au Quidditch, son balai avançait à deux à l'heure...

Non, Ron Weasley ne pouvait rien faire contre tous ces gens qui l'éclipsaient. Alors, il décida de réécrire sa vie. Au moins, quelque part, ne serait-ce que sur un simple parchemin tâché d'encre et de jus de citrouille, il aurait le premier rôle, il serait important, il éblouirait les sorcières et ferait pâlir les sorciers de jalousie.

Il prit sa plume entre ses doigts, et l'y fit jouer un instant. Oui, il allait réécrire sa vie et faire en sorte que chaque détail fasse de lui un personnage important.

Il décida de garder ses cheveux roux, pour une fois qu'il se démarquait. Etouffant un petit scrupule qui pointait le bout de son nez, il décida de ratiboiser sa fratrie. Il n'aurait plus qu'une sœur, Ginny. Parce que non, il ne pouvait quand même pas faire disparaitre Ginny !

Mais une chose était sûre, ils seraient orphelins. Evidemment, ça lui faisait de la peine de faire disparaitre d'un coup de plume la cuisine de sa mère et la gentillesse de son père. Mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Avez-vous déjà lu un roman dont le héros n'est pas orphelin ? Cela n'existait pas, Ron en était convaincu. Il n'y avait qu'à voir Harry. Cela n'était pas un mystère : on ne peut pas vivre des aventures extraordinaires quand on a des parents sur le dos. Ron n'y voyait que trois solutions : des parents absents, morts, ou méchants. Et puisqu'il n'y allait pas à moitié, il n'y avait plus qu'à les enterrer.

A cette idée, il sentit quand même son cœur se serrer, un tout petit peu... Mais il le fit taire.

\- Ronald, ce n'est pas le moment de faire du sentimentalisme à deux noises ! Tu le veux, ton succès, oui ou non ?

Exalté par sa propre idée, il se mit à écrire, sans plan, en commençant par sa naissance.

Il raconta comment il avait sauvé Ginny des loups garous assassins de leurs parents, alors qu'il n'était âgé que de six ans, et elle de cinq.

Il narra comment ils avaient survécu dans le froid, et comment il avait subvenu à leurs besoins en tuant des lièvres à main nues, et en les cuisant à la chaleur d'un feu qu'il avait allumé à l'aide de la baguette de son regretté père. Ils logeaient dans la forêt, dans une cabane qu'il avait construite lui-même, et qui avait d'ailleurs bien étonné Dumbledore, quand ce dernier était venu les chercher. Le vieux sorcier lui avait proposé d'entrer à Poudlard en avance ce qui, vu ses talents, ne lui poserait aucune difficulté. Mais Ron avait des scrupules : que deviendrait Ginny ?

Ron releva la tête de sa feuille. Il y avait bien l'option tante Muriel... Non, tante Muriel n'existait pas. Un orphelin qui vit chez sa tante aigrie, ça existait déjà. Il s'appelait Harry, et il ne répondait pas aux lettres depuis le début de l'été. Peut-être que ses moldus l'avaient encore enfermé dans son placard ? Il fallait que Ron mette cela au clair.

Mais d'abord, il avait une histoire à inventer !

Donc, il confia Ginny à Chourave, qui avait besoin d'une assistante, et devint le plus jeune élève de l'histoire de Poudlard. Il eut sa carte de chocogrenouille et rendit nécessaire une réédition du livre préféré d'Hermione, qui d'ailleurs n'existait pas. On ne pouvait pas prétendre raconter « l'histoire de Poudlard » sans parler du célèbre Ron Weasley, le premier sorcier à être entré en première année à sept ans et demi.

Il fit une scolarité exemplaire, décrocha tous les honneurs...

Au moment où il allait faire en sorte que son double rencontrât une belle sorcière blonde, il entendit sa mère crier.

\- Ron, à table !

Et Ron ne résistait pas à l'appel de l'estomac. Il attendit cependant les cinq minutes d'usage. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas descendre tout de suite, il le savait bien. Sa mère, comme toutes les mères du monde, faisait toujours croire que le repas était prêt pour qu'il mette la table ! Quelle horreur ! Surtout que d'un coup de baguette, la table était mise, alors pourquoi demander à ceux qui ne pouvaient pas se servir de la magie de le faire ? Ron estimait que c'était de l'exploitation, rien d'autre.

Les cinq minutes passées, il se précipita en bas.

Lorsqu'il remonta, il s'apprêta à reprendre son œuvre. Il découvrit avec effarement qu'il n'avait écrit qu'une page et demie, devenue illisible à cause des tâches d'encre.

Ron haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il en avait assez de s'inventer une vie. Sans ses parents, ses frères, Hermione et Harry, la vie était bien pâle, même si, pour une fois, il en était le héros.

Mieux valait être roux, avoir cinq frères, une sœur et des meilleurs amis qui lui volaient la vedette, qu'être seul, orphelin, et s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de rat, où Croûtard était-il encore allé se fourrer ?


End file.
